Finnish land
by bubble love
Summary: Tha cullens and Jacob move to Finland for a year. what will happen when Jacob decides to participate in every event and festival held in the country? R&R. first fanfic
1. new life

**A/N: this is my first Fan fic, please read what I've got 'till now and review, I really need some constructive criticism. if there are any finnish people out there, please help me with this because I've never been to Finland, so I'm writting this based on things that i've heard or read, so if you could help me with descriptions it would be great! well, Enjoy.**

_disclaimer: If you are reading this it's probably because you are as much of a Twilight fan as I am and there for you kow really well that the creator and owner of all this fantastic characters is Stephenie Meyer and not me..._

* * *

"Good morning, Nessie!" I heard Edward whispering in the room across the hall; If he thought that I wouldn't notice he was still calling her that after all of our discussions, he was absolutely wrong, but there was no way I was getting into that right now, we still had a LOT to do to get settled in.

We had left forks just two weeks ago; Jacob came with us, not bearing to be away from Renesmee. We moved into the perfect house, or better said, the perfect mansion on the outsides of a small Finnish town.

We left to give time for Renesmee to reach maturity so that we could all go back to school, Edward wanted me to go to college right away, but I we decided to wait until Renesmee could go to high school to be less suspicious. In the meantime, we would enjoy our new lives in 'the happiest country'.

As always, Edward and Alice wanted the location and the physical aspect of the house to be a surprise for me and as always I stressed over it for months but was not able to find out anything. My first clue was when we first arrived in Helsinki, but after that we still had a long trip ahead of us. Several hours later, we had finally made it to Ivalo, a town not much bigger than forks, in the north of the country, from there to the location of our new home it was just a 15 minute drive.

Ivalo was more than perfect for our unusual needs. There was a relatively small population of about 3, 000 people, a small airport, during winter there are a lot of winter sports and during the summer there is a lot of hiking, camping and other activities that will make our hunting trips less conspicuous; besides, we won't be staying here long and, knowing my family we'll most probably keep the house as a summer house or something like that, after all money isn't something too problematic.

The mansion has the now very clear Cullen style, here, as well as in forks and Isle Esme; the entire north wall has been replaced by huge window that overlooks a stream that carries water straight from the river Ivalo. On the other side there is a pine forest that seems to have no end.

Jacob has his own little cottage at one side of the big house, even though he has no more problems with our kind, he prefers to have his own space. I don't really know why, because he spends most of his time with us, he sometimes even sleeps in Renesmee's room.

Now that I think about it, it's odd that he isn't here already; he is usually the first to talk to her in the mornings, why is Edward taking his place today?

"Edward?" I called confused while making my way to the room where his voce had come from.

"Oh! Bella, I'm sorry, love, I know how you hate when I call her Nessie, it's just that I hear everyone thinking it all the time and it's difficult…" He started to say suspecting that the reason for my tone was due to that awful nickname. But as I decided earlier, that was a point I was going to avoid today, so I cut him off.

"It's okay, that's not what I'm confused about, I was wondering where Jacob is, he is usually the first one to greet Renesmee in the mornings." I unshielded my mind for a moment so that he could see what I meant. Even though it was easier for me to do so, I still couldn't hold it for very long without feeling exhausted, besides, it was awkward to be so exposed.

"Oh!" his tone was surprised, he must have been wondering why I didn't argue about the name, but I didn't think it appropriate to explain right now, I might as well let him think I was finally giving 

up "well, for what I could hear, he was going to town to find out what kind of events there are around here for adventurous people such as him"

Hm… that's weird, was he getting tired of this place already? That really wasn't like him; he hadn't complaint once about this place since we got here. Or could he just have been deceiving Edward and was really somewhere else?

"So I guess he won't be joining us for a while…" Edward said trying to get me out of my thoughts "maybe this would be a good chance for us to find the balance in our new lives here, we have barely spent time together"

He was right; I couldn't deny that since we arrived here, we had both been trying to make it a good home for Renesmee; after all, she was still growing by the second.

"What about we use this day all for ourselves and try to relax, Rose can take care of Nessie"

I tried not to look too annoyed about him trying to find out if I had finally let go of the loch Ness monster dilemma, after this was a day for us, I wouldn't make it difficult for him, one day of him calling her Nessie as everyone else wouldn't hurt.

"That sounds nice, let's go talk to Rose, she and Emmet might have some plans already" I answered him as kindly as I could.

"I don't think she'll mind, yesterday she was thinking about spending more time with her"

"Great!" This might actually be a good idea, it will be good for us to stop worrying so much, and so we made our way to meet Rosalie and Emmet in their room, located in the other side of the house.

When we got there, Rosalie accepted almost immediately and Renesmee wished us both to have a good time.

We were walking downstairs when Edward got all rigid.

"Edward, what's wrong?" but I knew the answer before he could even answer as I saw Jacob walking through the door on that same instant.

* * *

**Okay, please be honest about it, what did you think? I need some encouragement to keep writing...  
If you know about any Finnish traditions or festivals or anything, please tell me about them, I would really appreciate it because I have no clue...**


	2. Jacob's Plan

**A/N: sorry for not updating sooner, I just got back to school, so my schedule is kind of crazy  
so anyway, here is the second chapter of my story, I hope you llike it...**

Jacob's plan

* * *

"Hey Jake, what's up, where have you been?" I said unaware of what he was thinking to do today.

"Oh, well nothing too boring, I was actually looking for things to do while we are here, and you would never guess what I found out" He was so excited about this that his hands were trembling. And with that, Edward lost it, he had already gathered the entire family by the base of the stairs and he was holding Renesmee protectively.

"You can't take her Jacob! It's too dangerous, what if something happens to her, you are not that agile in your human form! I'll take her" Edward told him in a tone that I couldn't identify quite well. It was some sort of excitement and challenge…

"Hell you will! She belongs with me!"

"No she doesn't, she's MY daughter!"

"Well, she might be your daughter, but she is the love of my life, you can take Bella…"

"Hold it right there both of you!" I said as I took Renesmee from their tight grip, refusing to let go of her. "What are you talking about? I can't believe you are treating her like that... and don't you bring me into this Jacob, you'll just have to figure it out with Edward"

"Could someone tell us what this is all about so that we can go back to what we were doing?" an angry Emmett shouted with an annoyed Rosalie by his side. Apparently we had interrupted their 'alone time'.

"Does any of you have any idea of what day it's today?!" Jacob said as his excitement started to return to him.

"Yes Jacob, we are all aware that today is the 2nd day of July of the year 2008" Carlisle answered patiently

"Yes! But do you know what happens today?!"

"You finally decide to let us end your miserable life?" Rosalie muttered sarcastically.

"No, not even close… today is the day before the day of the Wife carrying World Championship!!"

"The wife what?! Does that even exist?" This whole thing was really confusing, what was he going to do? And why was Edward so content with this information, he had the strangest stupidest smile on his face I had ever seen.

"The Wife Carrying World Championship honey, this is the sixteenth year they organize the contest; men carry their wives through 250 meters of obstacles" Edward explained as he walked to my side and put his arm around my waist.

"Really, that sounds interesting…" I said as Edward Kissed me enthusiastically. This might be just the perfect thing; we will most certainly win; besides we would have a really good time.

"The problem is that Jacob wants to take Renesmee" I went rigid at that thought; it would be way too dangerous for her. "But now that I think about it, she is not his wife, so I don't think they can participate"

"Well having settled that, when do we leave?" Alice said, already as excited as Jacob was just some minutes ago, now he looked like he would die with disappointment.

* * *

**Ok, I know it's not much, but please, please, please review!! the more review I get the sooner I update...  
well I hope to have the next chapter (the championship) up soon, if anyone nows anything about this event, I would really appreciate it if you could tell me about it... thanks**


	3. the championship preview

**I'm not sure if I want to continue with this story, I'm still trying to get my head around Breaking dawn and the more I think about it the less I like it… well we'll see, in the meantime I give you… a small preview of what The Championship will be like, or atleast the begining of it (I'm still working on the actual chapter) because even if I don't continue with the story, I really want to write this... so Please read and review, tell me if you think I should continue the story or just leave it here, because I honestly don't know what to do…**

* * *

Just a few hours ago we had been at home discussing the risks of Jacob entering the championship with Renesmee, but now, we were all ready to participate and to win, but we first had to pass the eliminatory round at human pace.

We had some trouble registering, because we should have done so several months before, but somehow jasper and Carlisle convinced the board to let us in, all of us were going to participate, except for Jacob and Renesmee, although the problem was not that they were not married, but that Renesmee was too little and that would give them advantage.

As I looked at the obstacles I started to get nervous. Even though I knew nothing would or could happen to us, I still hadn't gotten over my human experiences completely, but as always, Edward did a good job keeping my negative thoughts out of my mind with his enthusiasm.

When we were on the start line, we all climbed onto our husband's backs. Every one of us had a different position. Alice had her legs around Jaspers waist and held lightly to his shoulders with her hands; Emmet was carrying Rosalie over one shoulder; Carlisle was the most technical one, he wanted to keep Esmee away from his legs so he threw re legs over one of his shoulders and her arms over the other one; And Edward had really been studying the minds of the other participants and found out that the best way to do so has to have me upside-down so that my legs were wrapped around his neck and my face on his butt. It was a good thing he smelled so good.

* * *

**Sorry for giving you so little in such a long time but my life has been kind of crazy lately...**


End file.
